


Kili, Heir of Gondor

by AbaddonProud



Series: Fili & Kili in Gondor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kili is Aragorn & Legolas' Child, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I devised on how Kili could be Aragorn & Legolas' child from the future c:</p><p>I changed some facts, such as there is never a fight between the Men, Dwarves, and Elves, just a fight between Thorin's company and the orcs.</p><p>Thorin & Co. are not in Erebor, but Smaug is dead and Tauriel & Legolas are traveling along with the company</p><p>Sorry about the fact changes, but I wanted to change somethings so the story would fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili, Heir of Gondor

"My King."

The soft Elvish voice brought Aragorn from his thoughts.

He turned towards the sound. "Yes?"

"Sire, please meet your son." The Elven midwife handed the King a small bundle.

Aragorn took the baby, cradling it gently in his arms."What about my consort?" He asked, looking up from his child.

"He is tired, but if you want to see him now, you may." The wetnurse bowed quickly and led the King to his bedroom. Aragorn quickly entered the room.

"Legolas." He breathed as he saw his husband lying on the bed

The elf opened his eyes. "Is our child alright?" He asked in alarm. "Yes, he is fine."

The King sat down and handed the baby to his exhausted consort. "He needs a name, Melamin." [My love]

"I have a name, although I am unsure as to whether you will approve of it or not." Legolas whispered as he held the child against his chest.

"What is it, A'maelamin?" [My beloved]

"Kili." The elf paused. "His namesake was a dwarf who fought and died in the Battle of the Five Armies. What do you think, Heruamin?" [My lord]

"It is a wonderful name." Aragorn gazed down at his child. "Kili, Heir of Gondor."

* * *

Almost a week later, Aragorn and Legolas were sitting together in bed when they heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Aragorn commanded.

Faramir opened the door slightly. "My King." He bowed. "Gandalf the Wizard has requested an audience with you and the Consort."

"You may send him in here. Thank you, Faramir." The King said.

Faramir bowed once more, then went to fetch the Wizard.

"What do you think he wants, Melamin?" Legolas asked, tracing gentle paterns on Aragorn's stomach. [My love]

"I do not know, but I'm sure we will find out." The King bent down to kiss the elf gently. Legolas smiled into the kiss and rolled over on top of Aragorn. Deeping the kiss, he began to run his hand down Aragorn's chest.

Faramir awkwardly cleared his throat as he came back into the royal bedchamber. "My King. Gandalf the Wizard." He announced, then quickly left.

Aragorn parted from his elf, with a promise of more to come, and sat up.

"Gandalf, it is good to see you!" The Istari bowed politely. "It is good to see you too, Melloneamin." [My friends]

"Not that we don't appreciate your presence, but what are you doing here so early this morning?" Legolas asked, yawning.

"I wanted to give you congratulations on the birth of your child." Gandalf paused. "Where is he?

"He is with the midwife." Aragorn remarked. "I'll call for him now." He stood up and walked to the door, calling for Faramir, who came in seconds.

"Yes, my King?"

"Could you bring Kili here? Gandalf would like to see him." The King smiled. "Could you also tell the servants to prepare breakfast for me, Legolas, and Gandalf?"

"Certainly." Faramir nodded and left.

"Along with congratulations, I am here on important business." The Istari spoke up.

Aragorn looked at the Wizard. "What is it, Gandalf?" Gandalf sighed. "I regret to inform you that it has to do with your child."

Legolas snapped his head up. "What!?"

A soft knock at the door signaled Faramir's return with the child. Legolas opened the door. "Thank you, Faramir." He whispered as he took his son and shut the door

Gandalf smiled as he was handed the child. "What is his name?" He asked.

"Kili. His namesake was the dwarf who fought and died in the Battle of the Five Armies." Legolas supplied.

The Istari frowned. "Kili was not a dwarf."

The King and his Consort both looked up. "What?" They asked simultaneously.

"As a child, Kili was placed in a dwarf home." Legolas stared at Gandalf. "He was the sister-son of Thorin Oakensheild, the King Under the Mountain. His elder brother is Fili, and heir to the throne. I fought alongside them in the Battle of the Five Armies. He is a dwarf... Although a little tall for one."

"Kili is your son." The Wizard watched the King and his elf carefully. "I took him from the future and placed him in Fili's family. Your son's namesake is in fact, your son."

Legolas' eyes widened. "He died! No! He died in the battle! No!"

Aragorn wrapped his arms around the elf. "Legolas. Shhh." He whispered, stroking his hair. The King looked up to the Istari. "How is that possible?"

Gandalf cradled Kili gently. "There are only two Istari able to time travel. The first was Saruman, who lost his power. The other is me. I must take Kili back. He plays an important role."

"He dies!" Legolas cried out.

"Gandalf, does he die?" Aragorn hugged his husband tightly.

"I'm afraid so." The Wizard's eyes clouded slightly as he gazed at the small child. "I'm sorry, but I have to take him. It's crucial."

The King began to cry. "He's our son, Gandalf. Surely there must be something you can do to prevent his death!"

The Istari was silent for a moment. "There might be a way. Kili, and Fili, were struck while defending the wounded Thorin Oakenshield. If, you two go back in time and defend Thorin, and do not die, they might survive."

Legolas rubbed his wet eyes. "I'll do it, but what about my past self? Won't that mess up history?"

"Not necessarily. You and Tauriel traveled with Thorin's company for about a week before the battle, correct?"

The elf nodded.

"If we go back a week, we can convince them. They trust me." Gandalf handed Kili to Aragorn. "I will have to take the child first and then come back for you."

Legolas sighed. "Alright, but must you go now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. It will not take me but an hour." The Wizard motioned to Kili. "If you want, you may say your goodbyes now."

The King held his son against his chest. "My child. We will see you soon. Tenna' san'." He began to weep silently. He turned the his husband. "This is the last time we will see our baby. We will next see him as a man." [Until then]

Legolas nodded solemnly as he took Kili into his arms. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." He paused and then smiled a little. "I'm sorry I made fun of you behind your back. I thought you were a dwarf. Poikaer, Namaarie." Silently weeping, the elf handed the baby to Gandalf. [Sweet water and light laughter til next we meet; Pure one, farewell]

The Wizard pulled his cloak close to himself to protect the child. "I will be back in a small time to collect you. Inform who you must that you will be gone for awhile." Aragorn and Legolas began to sob as the Istari disappeared with their son.

Faramir frantically knocked on the bedchamber door. "My King, what is wrong?"

The King opened the door slowly, wiping his face void of tears. "Gandalf had to take our child."

"Why?" The Captain asked, showing honest concern. "You know your history, don't you?" Legolas stepped beside Aragorn. Faramir nodded quickly.

"You have heard of the story of Thorin Oakenshield and the Battle of the Five Armies?"

"Yes, Thorin was wounded and was going to be killed, but his two nephews gave their lives defending him. He healed after the battle, and rules now as the King Under the Mountain."

"Do you know the nephews' names?" Aragorn questioned.

"Fili, and..." Faramir trailed off as his eyes widened. "Are you saying, my King, that your Kili was, in fact, the Kili that died defending his uncle?"

The King nodded as a single tear trailed down his face. "If you will excuse me." He whispered, turning and walking out onto the balcony.

Legolas sighed. "We're going back to try and prevent Kili and Fili's deaths by defending Thorin when the time comes. We will be gone for awhile."

Faramir nodded. "I am sorry, my lord."

"It's alright, the King just needs some time. Gandalf will be back within the hour to collect us." The elf looked over to his husband.

The Captain smiled faintly. "I will be prepared for your return." He bowed and left

"Aragorn." Legolas wrapped his arms around the King's waist. "Look at me."

Aragorn did as he was told. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"Let's go back to bed. Gandalf will be back soon. Let me relax you." The elf took his husband's hand and led him back to the bed.

* * *

Less than an hour later, a loud knock woke the couple from their post-coital bliss. Aragorn opened the door to find himself face to face with Gandalf.

"Are you ready?" The Istari asked.

Aragorn nodded blearily. "Legolas." He whispered, shaking the elf awake.

Legolas sat up and smoothed his hair. "I'm ready." The King and Consort joined hands as Gandalf began to chant in foreign tongue. A minute later, they were standing in the middle of a forest.

"You will have to convice Kili that you are his parents." The Wizard whispered.

He turned to Legolas. "You may have a little trouble with your past self, but no more than I will have with mine. Let's go." He began to walk towards the sound of laughter.

* * *

Kili grinned as his brother told a joke and the camp dissolved into laughter. He frowned suddenly as he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. He turned and immediately drew his bow. "There's something out there!" He whispered.

Thorin drew his sword and stood next to his nephew. "Who goes there?" He asked loudly.

"We are friends." Aragorn announced as he, Legolas, and Gandalf emerged from the brush.

"Gandalf and Legolas!" Thorin exclaimed. "You two and Tauriel just went to go get wood for a fire! Who is he?" He pointed at the King.

"Let me explain once Gandalf, Legolas, and Tauriel get back." The Istari said smiling slightly.

"What is this?" Fili drew his sword and began to run towards the trio.

"Fili, wait." Thorin commanded. "Let's see if they are telling the truth."

The camp was silent as they waited for the two elves and the Wizard to return.

A sound of chattering made the encampment to look towards Tauriel who was talking loudly to the past Legolas. When the past Legolas saw the future Legolas, he drew his bow and stared. "Who are you!?" He demanded.

"I am you." The future Legolas said calmly. "From the future. All three of us are from the future."

The past Gandalf spoke up. "He's telling the truth." He walked over to the future Gandalf and examined him. "They are, in fact, from the future."

The past Legolas glared at the future Legolas. "Lle holma ve' edan." [You smell like a human]

Aragorn gasped and looked at his elf. "Were you really this rude?"

The future Legolas blushed and looked down. "Unfortunately."

The past Legolas spoke up again. "Tell me something only I would know."

The future Legolas grinned. "When we were a child, we fell into a well and we were too prideful to call for help, so we spent a day trying to get our self out of it, before eventually calling for a servant."

The past Legolas' eyes widened for a moment, then looked around at the dwarves. "You didn't have to choose that story..."

Tauriel burst out laughing, then was joined by the whole encampment.

Thorin eyed the trio. "Why are you three here?"

Aragorn looked around. "We are looking for Kili."

"I am Kili."

The future Legolas looked at Aragorn before running forward and grabbing Kili in a hug.

"Melamin! Wait!" The King gasped. [My love

Fili, once again, drew his sword. "Let go of him!" He shouted, Thorin right behind him.

The past Legolas strode up to Aragorn and stared at him. "You called me Melamin!"

The future Legolas sheepishly let go of Kili and went to go stand my Aragorn, lacing their fingers together. "That's because I am his husband. We have a story to tell, and if you would allow it, Thorin, we would like to tell it."

Thorin watched the trio for a moment before turning to his company. "I will allow them."

Bombur piped up. "After dinner!"

"Yes, after dinner." Thorin smiled faintly.

* * *

After the meal, everyone, including the future Gandalf sat down to listen to Legolas' and Aragorn's story.

Legolas began. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Consort of the King of Gondor. I am 2935 years old, and this is Aragorn, King of Gondor, and is 91. He is one of the Dunedain, blessed with long life. We got together when we, along with several others, such as Gimli, son of Gloin, and Frodo, nephew of Bilbo Baggins, set out on a quest." Legolas paused. "When Aragorn took up the crown, we decided to marry, and less than a week ago, I gave birth to our son."

"What does this have to do with why you're here?" Thorin asked.

"It involves our son." Aragorn spoke softly. "Legolas named our son after a dwarf who fought in the Battle of the Five Armies." He looked directly at Kili. "We named him Kili."

Kili gasped as all eyes turned on him. He looked at his brother, then back to the King.

"Kili, you are our son." The future Legolas remarked.

"That's impossible!" Thorin stood up.

"He is their son, Thorin." The past Gandalf said solemnly. "I can sense it."

Kili stared at Aragorn. "How?"

Aragorn smiled gently. "You are very important in this story. You, and your brother, Fili, go down in history. We are here to prevent your deaths in the upcoming battle."

Kili and Fili looked at each other, their eyes full of fright. "W-We die!?"

"We are here to stop it, because Fili is the heir to Erebor, and Kili is the heir to Gondor." The future Legolas said. "We cannot tell you details, but we can stop it."

"What am I supposed to do!? Place my fate blindly in your hands!? How can I manage to trust you!?" Kili stood up in rage.

"We are your parents, Kili." Aragorn looked in earnest to his son. "I need to be alone." Kili announced, stalking off into the forest.

Aragorn stood to go after him, but the future Legolas stopped him.

"A'maelamin, he needs time. Tula, hama neva i'naur. Uuma dela he will be fine." The elf urged. [My beloved; Come, sit by the fire; Don't worry]

Fili looked to the future Legolas. "Is Kili not my blood brother, then?"

"No." He said quietly. "Gandalf can tell you more."

Fili nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go find him." He ran off into the night in search of his brother.

The other dwarves along with the two elves, Bilbo, and the past Gandalf prepared for the night.

"Dwalin, you can take first watch." Thorin nodded to the dwarf.

"There is no need, Aragorn and I can take first watch." The future Legolas smiled as he sat down next to his husband.

Thorin looked doubtful, but agreed. He checked to see if everything was still for the night, and eventually laid down to sleep, next to his hobbit.

* * *

"Kili! Where are you?" Fili called out into the night. "It's me, Fili. Where are you?"

"I am up here, brother." Came a small voice from up in a tree.

Fili quickly scaled the tree to find his brother softly weeping. "Brother, talk to me."

Kili hugged Fili and began to whisper. "I don't know what to do. Gandalf says they are my parents, but it's hard to believe. And!" He sniffed. "I'm not your brother!"

"You are not my blood brother, Kili, but you will always be my brother." Fili gently hugged Kili back. He chuckled. "It does explain why you are so good with a bow. You have Legolas' skill in your blood!"

Kili grinned lightly. "I'm not even a dwarf! How is that possible?"

"Well, your parents are a Man and an Elf, and when two people love each other very much..." Fili grinned.

"Not that way, I mean, all my life I've thought I've been a dwarf. Now, it turns out I don't have a bit of dwarf blood running though my veins? Is that fair to me?" Kili whimpered.

"It is not."

Kili and Fili both looked down to find the future Legolas at the foot of the tree.

"Could I come up there?"

Kili nodded slightly.

Legolas jumped up into the tree and situated himself on a branch. "I know this is a shock to you, and I'm sorry for all this, truly."

"Why did you let Gandalf take me then?" Kili asked.

"We did not have a choice. You have been vital. Without you, Tauriel would not have joined the company, the same with the past me." Legolas stated.

Fili smiled. "Remember when we were young and you wished to be the heir of Erebor? Well, now you are the heir of Gondor!"

Kili grinned.

Legolas laughed. "Gondor is magnificent. The people are wonderful and they love their king. They will be faithful to anyone who leads them well." He paused. "I better get back to camp, or else Aragorn will fall asleep." He carefully maneuvered himself down from the tree and took off towards the camp.

After Legolas was out of sight, Kili turned towards his brother. "Do you think we should've told him?"

"I think they will all find out soon enough, my love." Fili whispered, and leaned forward to catch his lover's lips in a kiss.

* * *

The past Legolas woke up to hear the sound of soft laughing. He carefully stood up and crept towards the sound. The elf relaxed when he saw it was just Aragorn laughing at something his future self said. As he was about to return to bed, he heard Aragorn speak.

"Why were so snobbish as a younger elf, Mela en' coiamin?" [Love of my life]

The past Legolas frowned slightly as the future Legolas spoke. "My father, Thranduil, had a strong role in my life, then. He thought elves were the only pure race, that Man and Dwarf were the Feuyaer ea." [Disgusting ones]

The past Legolas silently nodded his head in agreement.

"When I volunteered to help Frodo, I thought that Gimli and Boromir were horrid creatures."

"A'maelamin, did you not think I was disgusting?" Aragorn smiled in the moonlight. [My beloved]

"Sut lle amin? You were raised by elves, Melamin." The future Legolas grinned as he met the King's lips in a kiss. [How could I; My love]

Aragorn moaned slightly. "Amin mela lle, Legolas." [I love you]

"Amin mela lle beika, my King." The elf ran his hand down to the hem of Aragorn's breeches. [I love you too]

The past Legolas wrinkled his face in disgust. He turned to leave, but accidentally stepped on a pile of leaves, startling the couple. They broke apart.

"Who is it?" Aragorn squinted into the darkness.

"Err, it is I, Legolas, Heru en amin." The past Legolas came into view. [My lord]

"I suppose you saw our exchange, then?" The future Legolas asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You do not like the fact that your future self is with a male, a Man, no less." Aragorn remarked, watching the past elf's reactions

"No, I do not." "Why?" The King pressed.

"Because, Ada taught me that all other races besides elves, are like you said, Legolas, the Feuyaer ea." The past Legolas stated indignantly. [Disgusting ones]

"That is untrue, Mellonamin." The future Legolas smiled gently. "You will learn, sooner or later." [My friend]

"That day is not today, Hodoer. I must return to bed." The past Legolas stretched and turned to return to his sleeping mat. [Wise one]

"I have one question, though. I always thought I would mate with Tauriel. Why didn't I?" The past elf glanced at the sleeping form of Tauriel.

"You did ask for Father's blessing, but he did not give it to you, so you left Mirkwood, needing to get away from him. The rest, you should not know quite yet." The future Legolas looked up to his husband.

The past elf nodded and laid back down on his mat.

Aragorn looked down at his elf, a sly smile dancing over his features. "Should I be worried about you and Tauriel?"

Legolas chuckled. "No, A'maelamin, not anymore." [My beloved]

"That's good." Aragorn laughed softly. "How long until our watch is up?"

"I can take over now, if you would like." A gruff voice belonging to Dwalin said behind them.

The royal couple stood up and stretched, quickly retreating to their bed.

* * *

The next few days passed with little incident, although Thorin's company were uneasy about the upcoming fight.

On the eve of the battle, Kili came up to the future Legolas and Aragorn. "Uh, Adas?" He asked uneasily.

Legolas' face lit up in glee. "You used Elvish!"

Aragorn grinned and clapped his husband on the back. "Don't make him nervous, Legolas.

Kili smiled uneasily and spoke. "I would like to be the heir of Gondor, and I am willing to come back with you to the future; to Gondor, but I will not go unless Fili comes back with me." He paused. "Is that alright?"

The royal couple did not speak for a moment. Then, Legolas tilted his head.

"He is the heir of Erebor, he should probably stay with Thorin."

Kili frowned, looking over to his brother who was sitting by the fire. Their eyes met, and Fili suddenly stood up and walked over to Kili.

"What's the problem?" He asked boldly.

"There is no problem, Kili just wants you to come with him to Gondor to stay, and we think it would be wise if you stayed with Thorin in Erebor." Aragorn said simply.

Fili nodded, then looked over to Kili. "Do you want to tell them?" He whispered to his brother.

"Might as well." Kili whispered back. "Adas, I, er, we have something to tell you." He said, addressing his parents.

"Alright." Aragorn nodded, uncouraging them to continue.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Fili spoke up.

"Yes, lead the way!" Legolas smiled at the brothers

Once the four were far enough away from the encampment, Kili grabbed Fili's hand for support. "Adas, this is very hard for me--us to reveal, so please don't react harshly." Kili glanced at Fili, who smiled. "We love each other." Kili blurted out.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you two are brothers."

"We mean we love each other as you two do." Fili supplied.

The elf exchanged a worried glance with his husband. They were both silent.

"My kingdom will not easily accept this, you do realise that, correct?" Aragorn spoke first.

Both Kili and Fili nodded solemly.

"Legolas and I were brought up in Elvish homes where this was very common, in fact, my adoptive brothers are happily married." Aragorn continued.

"Men's minds are closed, but I think that Gondor will come to adore both of you. The rest we will deal with when the need arises."

Fili and Kili grinned at each other.

"Now," Aragorn's eyes lit up. "Go have some fun." He winked at the two brothers.

Legolas gasped and whispered. "Melamin!" [My love]

The King smiled sheepishly at his husband as Fili and Kili returned to the camp.

* * *

The battle had been going on fiercely for quite awhile and it was taking its toll on the group.

Aragorn and the future Legolas had slaughtered hundreds of orcs when they saw Thorin get hit.

"Thorin!" Kili screamed as he watched his uncle fall down. He and Fili began to run towards their kin. The King and his consort met them.

"Get out of here!" Legolas shouted.

"This is where you two die; defending Thorin!" Aragorn decapitated an orc.

"We'll cover for him! Just please, go!"

Kili and Fili glanced at each other before Fili nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. "Kili, come on!" The two brothers ran towards the rest of the company, killing orcs as they ran.

* * *

Finally, the rest of the orcs retreated, and the group collapsed in exhaustion.

The past Legolas aided Tauriel who had a large gash along her arm. The company quickly made their way to Thorin's side.

"He'll make it, but we need to take care of his wounds." Oin stated after examining their leader.

"Bil.." Thorin gasped.

"What do you need?" Oin asked.

"Bil-Bilbo." The dwarf swallowed.

"Thorin, I'm here, right here." Bilbo said, quickly coming forward and grabbing Thorin's hand.

"Are you two...?" Dwalin asked eyeing the Hobbit the hair their leader's face.

"Sup-Surprise.." Thorin gasped again. "Fili and Kili... Where are the-they?"

The whole group turned to see Fili and Kili kissing in the middle of orc corpses. The couple broke tentatively. They blushed, looking at the wide eyes of the whole company, including the past Legolas, Tauriel, and both Gandalfs.

Thorin stared at the two. "Ho-How!?"

Kili rushed to his Uncle's side. "Uncle, we will explain everything later. Calm down. We're all alive.

Thorin groaned in pain. "Alright..." He managed to say before blacking out.

* * *

 

Almost three days later, Thorin opened his eyes to find his hobbit hovering about him.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried as he threw his arms around the dwarf.

Thorin groaned in pain. "Bilbo..." He coughed.

The hobbit nodded apologetically and back away as Oin came into the room carrying a bowl of herbs. "Glad our King's awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he poured a glass of liquid down Thorin's throat.

"I've been better." Thorin smiled ruefully, then his face clouded. "Where are Fili and Kili?" He asked sternly.

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the said dwarves crashing through the door. "Uncle!" Kili cried, rushing forward.

"Hold on." The King commanded.

The couple froze, fear evident in their eyes.

"Where are the others, and Aragorn and Legolas?"

"They're in the hall, waiting." Fili answered quietly.

"Tell Aragorn and Legolas to come in here, Bilbo, please."

The hobbit scuttled off and returned moments later with the Man and his Elf.

"Did you know about this?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"About what, my lord?" Legolas questioned.

"Their relationship. As more than brothers."

"We did know, Kili and Fili pulled us aside and told us the eve of the battle." Aragorn answered.

"Why didn't I know?" Thorin looked at his two nephews.

Kili and Fili exchanged a glance before Fili spoke up. "We were not planning to tell anyone, but Kili told Aragorn and Legolas that he would only return to them to Gondor if I came with him. They asked why, and we decided to let them know."

Thorin frowned. "Did you agree to letting them both go with you?" He asked Aragorn.

The Man nodded. "In our time, you are still King Under the Mountain, so Fili would not be required to be in Erebor."

The dwarf sighed. "Alright. I see no reason as to why Fili cannot go to Gondor."

Fili's face split into a grin and he hugged his brother.

"When will you leave?" Thorin grunted as he shifted positions.

"In a few minutes, unfortunately." The future Gandalf supplied as he entered the room. "Gondor has been without a King for long enough, Aragorn."

The Man turned to Kili and Fili. "You may want to say your goodbyes now. They won't see you for awhile."

The couple nodded and turned to Thorin. "Uncle," Fili began. "Thank you for understanding. Not a lot of dwarves would." He laced his fingers with his brother's.

Kili smiled gently. "You better visit us." He paused, then grinned. "Good luck with Bilbo."

Thorin scoffed and blushed, while the hobbit spluttered, searching for words.

"It is time to go, I'm afraid." Gandalf announced.

The Man, the Elf, and two Dwarves joined the Istari for one final goodbye before disappearing into the future.

Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Are you alright?"

The dwarf smiled as he grabbed his hobbit's hand. "Yes, I think they'll be just fine."


End file.
